Becker Likes Facebook
by Cehsja
Summary: Edited Repost of a story I wrote 2 years ago. Connor convinces Becker to join Facebook. He's a bit doubtful about the point of the website until he realises that Jess is obsessed with it too. Short & Silly One shot.


**A/N: This story is dedicated to everyone who uses facebook. Please not that this was written ages ago, as in 2 years ago, as in back when Facebook had Walls instead of Timeline etc. I would update the story to keep up with the times, but at the rate Facebook changes the story would be out-of-date again by yesterday at the latest, so figured why bother? :p Oh, I also wrote this around the time that those silly cartoon pictures that everyone kept tagging each in were all the fad. If you don't remember, well, oh well, it's not that important though I do mention them in this story. And now onto some silly random Jecker because I rarely post Jecker stories (usually I'm a Conby or Sarah/Danny kinda girl) and thought some of you might appreciate the change for once. If not, well, I'll be back to Conby and Sarah/Danny soon I'm sure.**

* * *

><p>"Oh come <em>on<em>, Becker!" Connor begged as he followed the soldier into the armoury. "You _have_ to!"

Becker ignored the man's pleading and wondered if he could get away with EMD'ing Connor to make him shut up.

"Everyone's got one," Connor continued.

"_Everyone_ has a Facebook account?" Becker asked, his eyebrow raised doubtfully.

Connor nodded vigorously, "Everyone."

"Lester?"

"_Almost_ everyone."

"Connor, why on earth would I want a Facebook account? I mean, what's the point of it?"

Connor was unable to answer just then, as they were suddenly interrupted by Abby. "Con, there you are, I was gonna see if you wanted to go grab some coffee."

Connor nodded, "Yeah, alright."

"Abby, wait," Becker said, "Are_ you_ on Facebook?"

Abby looked surprised at the random question, but nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Connor says I need to be on Facebook and that everyone is on there. I'm trying to figure out _why _I need it."

Abby laughed, "Haven't totally figured that out myself yet actually. To be honest, I rarely use it. I made the account because Connor begged me too."

"Not helping here, Abs," Connor groaned.

"Okay, Connor," Becker questioned, "What can I do on Facebook? Give me a good reason to make an account."

"You can know everything that everyone is doing at all times and see tons of photos of all your friends! It's the best site ever!"

Becker stared at him, "So I can stalk them?"

"Yep, that's basically what it's for," Abby laughed, "But it only works with people who post every tiny little detail about their lives."

"Like Connor?"

Connor nodded, "You betcha! Wanna see my current status?" He held up his mobile phone and Becker read _Connor Temple is trying to get Becker to join Facebook._

Becker sighed and Abby laughed. "Honestly, Connor, you're probably not helping your own cause." Then she turned to Becker and smiled, "I suppose though, it is useful sometimes. It's an easy way to see photos and send messages, I _will_ admit that. I don't personally care if you make an account or not, but if you do, I wanna be on your friends list."

Becker sighed, "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Becker stared at his email on his laptop. Connor had sent him no fewer than <em>thirteen<em> invitations to join Facebook. Finally Becker hit accept, mostly just so that he couldn't bother him about it anymore. Besides, if it was as dumb as it sounded, he could always delete the account.

He filled out his name, typing in the word 'Captain' instead of his first name, and email address. Then it asked him for a job description and he hesitated before typing in _Babysitting Connor Temple _and grinned to himself. This was a little fun. It asked him what his interests and hobbies were and he typed in _guns and tanks. _ Next it wanted him to upload a photo of himself, but he didn't have one on his computer, or anywhere in his house for that matter, so he just uploaded a picture of his favourite gun instead. Good enough. He hit View Profile and noticed that Connor was on his friends list. That was fast. He remembered that he'd clicked the link that was an invitation from Connor, so that was probably why. Suddenly a little message popped up saying that Connor Temple had written on his wall.

Becker frowned, wondering what on earth that could possibly mean, but then he noticed that it was a link and clicked on it. There was a message from Connor that read, "Yay! You joined! Now add Abby."

There was a place to comment, so Becker typed in, "How?"

A few minutes later, Connor had typed out some instructions that involved going to Connor's profile and finding Abby on his friend's list. Becker found her immediately as she was right at the top in a section that said "Engaged to Abby Maitland." He clicked on her and sent the friend request and then started to browse Connor's profile.

He noticed that Connor seemed to update every few minutes. _Eating an apple. Reading. Watching a movie with Jess and Abby. Off to work. _Becker grinned suddenly, noticing that Jess' name was a link too. So Jess was on here, then. Of course she was, Jess loved computers. He clicked on her name and found himself looking at her profile picture for quite some time. Gosh that girl was gorgeous. He thought maybe he'd tell her that, but it wouldn't let him comment to her because they weren't friends. At least, not on Facebook. He sent her a friend request the same way he'd done with Abby and then browsed through her friends and added Matt and Emily as well. He was surprised they both had accounts. Matt didn't seem like the type and Emily wasn't all that trained on computers yet. He supposed if they'd both joined, Connor'd been right, it was time for Becker to sign up too.

A second message popped up suddenly saying that Jess had accepted Becker's friend request and then another one followed immediately saying she'd written on his wall. Becker grinned and clicked on it to see what she'd said.

_Becker! Finally! I never thought you'd join! You totally need a better profile picture though, not some dumb gun._

Becker hit reply and typed, "I don't have any pictures of myself."

Then he went to Jess' profile. He smiled when he realised that Jess updated as often as Connor did. He read to the bottom of the page and then clicked on her picture. There was a button that said _Like. _Becker liked the picture, so he hit it and then hesitated before writing _I like this picture because it is pretty._

* * *

><p>Jess had been sitting in her bedroom when all of the sudden she'd gotten the Facebook request from Becker. Her heart leapt in excitement, even though she knew it was silly. It was just a Facebook account. Besides, of course he would send her a friend request, after all, they were friends. It didn't mean anything more than that. She accepted it immediately and wrote on his wall, and then laughed as she read his profile.<p>

His reply to her came only a minute later and Jess laughed. Of course Becker had no photos of himself, she'd have to take one for him. She wondered if he'd let her. Then she gasped when it came up suddenly that Becker had liked her picture. She jumped up from the computer and ran into the kitchen where Connor and Abby were getting dinner.

_"Guess what?!"_ she squealed. Becker likes my profile picture!"

Connor laughed and held up his mobile, "Yep, saw that. Thought that'd excite you."

Abby smiled, "That's great Jess. So he did sign up then?"

Connor nodded, "Yes, and he sent you a friend request."

"Tell him I'll accept it later."

Connor nodded and looked back to his phone and then laughed, turning to Jess, "Did you see _why _he liked your picture?"

Jess frowned and shook her head, "No."

Connor read her the comment and Jess turned beet red. Abby giggled and turned to Connor, "She looks a little flustered, yeah?"

Connor chuckled, "Yep, you really do, Jess. Well, you'll like this too… It appears that Becker is currently going through your photos and hitting like on every single one."

Jess' face lit up, still as red as ever of course, and she ran back to her computer where she found 277 new notifications. Connor was right. Becker had hit like on every photo of her and there were a couple dozen comments as well.

Jess suddenly noticed that Becker had also updated his status. _This is my first ever Facebook status and I am dedicating it to the lovely Jess because she is the prettiest girl on Facebook. _Jess wasn't sure what to say, to the post, so she hit like and left it at that. After all, he'd done that on all her photos.

A few seconds later another status came up. _According to everyone, I am now supposed to update my status every time I do something to tell them what I am doing. Currently, I am updating my Facebook status. _Jess giggled and liked that too.

* * *

><p>As much as he hated to admit it, Connor was right, Becker decided. Facebook was awesome! He'd always been told it was simply a social networking site, and he had felt no desire to be social. He would have joined ages ago if someone had explained that it was a <em>Jess<em> Stalking Site! Why had no one ever mentioned the fact that this wonderful website had almost 300 pictures of Jessica Parker on it? Becker hit Like on every single one and wrote on his favourites so that she'd know they were the best ones. His very favourite one was a photo of Jess beside a Christmas tree with a little blonde girl in her arms. Jess had written under the picture, "Me with my two-year-old niece Lucy." She looked so happy in the photograph. Becker stared at it for over a minute, all the while scolding himself for doing so. He wasn't sure that it was appropriate to be looking at all her personal photos, but she _had _posted them.

Another message popped up, this time saying that Emily had accepted his friend request too. Becker closed it and went back to staring at Jess' pictures, and that's when it hit him just how much he really _really _liked her. After all, wasn't Emily his friend too? He knew there was no way he would go through so many pictures of Emily and not be bored out of his mind. Becker groaned to himself. He had, of course, realised his feelings for Jess awhile ago, but he hadn't admitted it to himself. Now they seemed to come up and slap him in the face. Perhaps that's why the site was called Facebook? It made you face things you didn't want to? He should just delete the account again, but the pictures were drawing him and he kept clicking.

When he had gone through them all, he noticed that there was another album. These photos looked like other people had put them up and "tagged" Jess, whatever that meant. She was in most of them, but some were cartoons. Becker frowned, wondering why it said that Jess was in these pictures. There were a whole bunch that were the same, a bunch of cartoon characters with things written under them such as "The Good One", "The Bad One", "The Cute One" etc. He supposed Jess was meant to be one of the characters, but he couldn't figure it out. He didn't know the person that tagged her and he couldn't comment on them and ask.

A message popped up that Jess had replied to one of his comments and Becker clicked on it. He was a bit disappointed that it only said _'Thanks', _although he wasn't quite sure what he'd been hoping for. Then a second message popped up and it was on his original wall post. _Do you want me to take a photo of you for your profile tomorrow? If you want, I'll get one of you holding a gun?_

Becker chuckled. He didn't really care about the picture, but Jess seemed to. He replied to her: _You can if you want. I don't care if my picture is of me or not though. _

Then he quickly moved to her profile again and typed onto her wall, _Jess, why are you a cartoon in some pictures?_

It took a few minutes for Jess to reply this time, but finally the message popped back up: _Sorry, I couldn't figure out what you meant so I had to go back to my photo albums to see. It's just a game people play, that's all, to describe their friends._

Becker asked her how he could see which of the cartoon characters was her, and she told him how to hover his cursor over her name and it would highlight her character in a box. Becker went back to the cartoon pictures and did so, noticing that she had been described as The Good One in one picture, The Cute One in another and The Geeky One in a third. Becker read all the captions and then frowned and sent Jess a message saying that none of them had picked the right one for her and he wanted to know how to tag her. She explained to him how to save the picture and upload and tag it.

Becker picked up the phone to call her then and Jess answered right away.

"I can't tag Abby," Becker told her. "She hasn't accepted my request yet. Can you tag her in my picture?"

"Yeah, sure, what one is Abby?"

"The hot blonde one."

A message popped up on Becker's Facebook saying that Jess had tagged Abby in one of his photos.

"Okay, now tag Matt please," Becker told her.

"Which one?"

"The bossy one."

When the message came up that Jess had done so, Becker thanked her and hung up. The rest he could do himself. He tagged Emily as the Old Fashioned One and Connor as the Geeky one. Then he tagged Jess as The Loveable One. He wasn't sure he should, but he did love her, right? So that made her loveable.

* * *

><p>Connor and Abby poked their heads into the room when they heard Jess suddenly squeal. She looked up at them and beamed, "Becker said I'm the loveable one!"<p>

"What?" Abby asked, and even Connor looked confused until he peeked over her shoulder.

Then he burst out laughing, "I can't believe Becker is tagging cartoons on Facebook."

He pulled out his mobile and typed a comment in: _"Becker! You're tagging cartoons! You DO know we can all see this, right? Why don't you two just make it official and put that you are in a relationship on here?"_

Jess saw Connor's comment show up on her page and she turned red, "Connor! Delete that before he sees it! You'll scare him away!"

Connor laughed, "Nah, he likes you, Jess."

"Fine, I'll delete it then." Jess announced.

"You can't, it's on Becker's page, not yours."

Jess rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like I can't hack _Facebook_."

Connor laughed, "Right, forgot who I was talking to. Still, he'll have seen it by now."

Jess knew he was right. She really wished that Connor hadn't done that.

* * *

><p>Becker hesitated a long time when he saw Connor's comment to him. He wondered if he could actually get away with that. After all, he should probably ask her if she wanted to be in a relationship with him in <em>person,<em> right? He ignored the comment and glanced at the clock; it was late. He'd forgotten all about dinner. He shut the computer off and went to grab some food before bed.

* * *

><p>Jess was worried. Ever since Connor's comment the night before, Becker had gone off of Facebook. She glared at Connor when he didn't respond and Connor had even apologized after there was no reply for a long time. Finally Jess sighed and said she was going to bed. The next morning she checked her Facebook immediately, but there was nothing.<p>

She got dressed, in a pale purple shirt and a mint green skirt, and left for work. As soon as Becker walked in, she blushed deeply. It wasn't just about Connor's comment that she worried, she suddenly wondered if he was going to apologize for all the nice things he'd said the night before. What if he'd just been really tired and out of it? She wondered if he'd avoid her, but he headed straight for the ADD.

"Jess? I need you to join me in the armoury."

Jess looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

"You said you'd take a picture of me, with my gun. I want all my other guns in the background too."

Jess laughed, relieved that he seemed normal around her, and followed him. Becker handed her his mobile so that she could snap the shots with his camera phone. She took a couple and then handed him the phone so that he could see if he liked them. Becker frowned when he looked at them.

"Something's missing. We'd better get someone else to take the picture, I want you in it too."

"Me? Why Me?" Jess stammered, suddenly a bit flustered and turning red.

"I want my picture to be of me at my best… that means a gun in one hand and you next to me."

Jess blushed, "Becker, I… I don't even know what to say to that."

Becker smiled at her, "Then just answer this question for me, okay?"

Jess nodded, wondering what was coming.

"Did you see Connor's, uh, suggestion?"

Jess winced, "Yes, I am so sorry; I didn't want him to post that. Are you mad? It wasn't me."

"Mad, no, course not. What's the big deal? He's probably right… that's what I was gonna ask you? Why aren't we together, Jess?"

Jess stared at him, "On Facebook?"

"Well, yeah, that too, but here, in the real world, why aren't you my girlfriend?"

Jess bit her lip, wondering if Becker was actually asking her out. She tried not to hope for it, but she couldn't help that. "You've never asked me," she pointed out.

"But if I did ask you out, you'd accept?"

Jess hesitated, wondering if this was a trap, but then she'd nodded.

Becker's face lit up and he leaned forward and kissed her. Jess stood for a moment, startled, before reaching her arms up behind his neck and returning the kiss. She couldn't believe this; Becker was kissing her! He pulled away a few second later and winked at her, "As soon as I figure out how, then I'll ask you to be in a relationship with me on Facebook, okay?"

Jess laughed and nodded, "I'll accept and like it."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Becker burst into the lab where Connor was working. "Okay, Connor, you win. I needed Facebook and it's the best site ever."<p> 


End file.
